


A Tad Bit Smitten

by lielabell



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Other, Self-Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming enjoys the pleasure of his company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tad Bit Smitten

Charming smiled at the man in the mirror. Suave, debonair, handsome. No wonder so many women fell for him. He ran a hand down his body marveling at the beauty of it. Of course they wanted him. How could they not? Even he was a tad bit smitten by himself.

It was a shame that no one woman could satisfy him, but that was to be expected. Love, or whatever those women told themselves it was, didn’t last forever. Their pretty faces would soon be marred with disappointment and bitter regrets. The moment those wrinkles started to show he would be on his way, his eyes on the next prize to be won. And won they were because his face stayed the same unworried work of art that it always was.

He studied his reflection as his hand crept lower, circling around himself, tightening just the way he liked it. His eyes went half lidded and a flush spread across his cheeks. He was aroused and made all the more attractive by it. He worked his hand faster, biting his lips as he moaned. No one alive could withstand his charms. Not even himself.


End file.
